1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the arrangement of components of an image pickup apparatus for reducing the size thereof by effectively disposing batteries therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, image pickup apparatuses such, as a digital still camera, displaying images captured by image pickup devices or recording the images in recording media have been widely used. In such an image pickup apparatus, a large number of electrical components are used. Among these components, in particular, a plurality of batteries used as a power source occupies a large portion of the space in the image pickup apparatus.
In the known image pickup apparatus, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 11-008786 and 8-186768, a plurality of battery storage areas are disposed so as to lie adjacent to each other in a holding portion of the image pickup apparatus.
However, the components of the foregoing known image pickup apparatus are not effectively arranged from the view point of reducing the size of the image pickup apparatus.
Also, since a plurality of main batteries are disposed so as to lie adjacent to each other, there is a risk in that the temperature of the battery storage areas may increase or the battery storage areas may come into contact with a high-voltage component, and there ins a problem in that liquid leak of one of the main batteries may affect to the other batteries.